This disclosure relates at least in part to a magnetic device and methods of using the magnetic device for treating disorders and diseases in the human body.
It is well known and acknowledged that modern medicine based on chemistry or biology or radiation often comes with undesirable and sometimes serious side effects. For certain disorders, such modern medicine is sometimes limited in its effectiveness, and is only able to control or slow the progression of the disorder. In such instances, modern medicine is not a long-term or ultimate solution. Furthermore, as human bodies develop along with the development of medicines based on chemistry or biology or radiation, human bodies may also develop immunity to these medicines, thus requiring further advances to the medicines themselves. As such, some patients choose to turn to traditional Eastern medical treatment techniques which include, among others, traditional acupuncture, chiropractic, physiotherapy, massage therapy.
These traditional Eastern medical treatment techniques also have their shortcomings. For example, they may require frequent doctor visits, may be invasive (e.g. acupuncture), and may be limited in effectiveness. In many cases, Eastern medical treatment techniques have no influence on a patient if the underlying conditions are too severe, such as those resulting from major injuries suffered from major accidents.
Chiropractice is the use of manual power to manipulate mis-aligned spine discs back into alignment. This action can be dangerous, and may also cause partial or total paralysis of the body if performed improperly. In some cases, the dislocated or otherwise abnormal spine discs are so mis-aligned that it is impossible to safely perform a chiropractic manipulation. Even after the discs have been properly manipulated, chiropractice may still not be a long term solution given that the discs will generally continue to slip out of alignment. Chiropractice does not stabilize the spinal discs in their proper alignment permanently. In addition, if the disc is pushed back into alignment repeatedly, the disc may become arthritic.
Physiotherapy may have some ameliorative effects, mostly resulting from manipulating tendons and ligaments, and managing or easing pain by storing inflammation into different areas of the body. Repeated physiotherapy sessions are usually required before such ameliorative effects are experienced. Exercises are also good for rehabilitation, but do not cure the problem or provide a permanent solution to the problem. Similarly, massage therapy, which entails manipulating muscles, is good for short-term prevention and relief of tension, but does not provide long-term solution. For example, massage therapy does not have the power to ameliorate any serious damage or condition.
Thus, alternative methods of treating diseases or disorders in a time-effective and cost-effective manner are desired.